narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guiding the Monsoon
A dark night enveloped the skies of the Land of Rain. The trees littered the dark, swampy grasslands of the natural environment that stood outside of the worldly metropolis. Trees, tall and short, bloomed with dark violet flowers. These flowers, for but a moment, were swept by what was perceived as the night wind. The whispers of the wind ran across the environment tonight, with gusts apparent in a continuous direction towards the horizon. However, upon closer inspection, there was a slight inconsistency. Within that inconsistency was a certain man adorned with purple hair and a dark attire gliding across the environment. This man was Muketsu. The man who, having been pitied on by the forces above, began to run across the forest in a straight line. Muketsu, due to being masked, had the avenue to now be still for a small period of time away from Amegakure. "So this is it." Muketsu thought out loud, walking on the wet grounds of the land, "This feeling of helplessness...I have to get rid of it by growing...but how?" He continued to think to himself, perhaps, hoping to find the answer in another one of the thousands of books he hasn't read. There walked a young boy whom seemed to be a bit at loss. Perhaps the little boy was lost at his location, an outsider? This is what happened when that lady and he played this game, and for some odd reason, the lady brought him here. It was wet. It was disgusting. And, moreover, the smell got to him. “Gross. Why am I here?” His sandals dirtied by the mud of the road, and his silk robes getting soaked by the heavenly rain. “I don’t like this place. And, where am I? This isn’t Soi--” the boy became silent, a wave went through him… something that he has been receiving lately. His vermillion eyes widened in awareness, someone is nearby. The boy whined in his thoughts to himself, he didn’t like this place at all. It was even more odd that there was barely anyone out here. So, then, where would the boy be at? And then, as if it is a miracle, the figure he sensed before, walked in front of him. The man felt different, yet ordinary, in the special shimmering eyes of this boy. And, despite being so young, the boy didn’t fear him, he was inspecting, meaning he didn’t utter a word. But the boy knew, if he doesn’t speak, the man wouldn’t see him easily. That’s why the boy’s feet splashed on the wet ground, standing a few feet in front of the purple-haired man. “Hi,” the pure boy greeted the likely dangerous man, with a sincere smile. Muketsu's thought process was suddenly interrupted by a splash of water. Looking in front of him, he noticed something completely out of the ordinary. "A little boy? Why here?" Muketsu was cautious considering recent events. "Hey, young man. What are you doing out here?" Muketsu put on an act of kindness, though the boy's eyes startled him nevertheless. "Are your parents with you?" "Parents?" He cocked his head, unknown how to answer. This man didn't know him? Wait. "I don't have any." He spoke the truth... he had none. The little boy scrunched up his nose, the sensation irritated him. He pulled with one hand the sleeve down even more, making sure that no water touched the skin. But he was getting drenched nonetheless and the silk robes didn't protect him against the cold. "I don't know... I don't know this place." "I...see." Muketsu encountered something odd yet again. However, he couldn't simply abandon this boy. It was simply unreasonable to do so. "Would you like to follow me? I can take you to a drier place." Muketsu stretched out his hand. "Don't worry, I won't try anything funny." Would it be a good idea? The thought of grabbing the hand of that stranger was... strong. "Okay," he smiled again, taking the outstretched hand with his small one. Why didn't the boy think about the possible consequences? Why? The little boy wasn't afraid of anyone – that had been taught to him, and what his eyes told him. "Do you see that?" He asked, the boy still not used to the paranormal what the bare eye could not see. "It's sad. I can feel a lot of pain here..." The many losses of the raging wars, his eyes saw those that had been left behind. "Alright." Muketsu pulled him out of the water gently before he piqued his curiosity. "What do you see?" Muketsu asked the perceptive boy, as he began focusing his sight to where the boy did. He stepped closer to the purple-haired man. Afraid? Perhaps a bit. Albeit being taught to be fearless, he was still a little boy, and, while he may not fear the living... what about those that aren't? He still was not used to it - his place had nothing like this. "I see two men, there." He pointed with his free hand at the 'pair'. "Both are sitting there. They... look terrified, both fatally wounded." Why could this boy speak words that children shouldn't? He wasn't someone ordinary after all. And, the fact what he sees is new to the boy himself too. Muketsu looked at this young boy with curious eyes. "Can he see...what I think he can see? I shouldn't assume anything." Muketsu sympathized with the boy, "Is that so? Maybe I will get to see what you also see, one day..." However, he quickly changed his mood. "In the meantime, it looks like it's about to rain. Let's head to some shelter, shall we?" Muketsu began walking along to a small cottage not too far from the area that they were in currently, nudging the boy to follow along. "You won't be able to." The boy coolly replied. After all, he knew it was unique to the pair of eyes he possesses. "Hasn't it been raining all the time?" He was confused... did the older man start forgetting what is happening around him? It occurred to him that he smelled different than the scents he is used to. He followed the man, silently, awaiting to be spoken to. "But isn't it still nice to hope, anyway?" Muketsu replied with a smile. "Why? Why am I being so kind to this boy...?" Were the thoughts that ran in Muketsu's mind while they walked. "Rain? Not yet. This is still the swamps. The rain that you can see comes from all those big buildings there. You can treat it like two different worlds, even." Muketsu said as the cottage came into sight. "Hope?" The boy scoffed childishly. "Something unattainable cannot be hoped for." It wasn't his nature... or was it? He didn't know but it happened. He just switched to someone else. Domination. "They are pretty..." His tone changed back to that childish him. A boy that had never seen something like this in his life. "I want to go there!" He exclaimed while continuing to be tugged by the older man. "Really...?" Muketsu sighed in response. He was forced to escape that place and now he had to return? "Fine. But only for a little while." Muketsu started treading towards Amegakure with the boy behind him. "You're a kind man..." The boy suddenly muttered out to Muketsu. "Oh! I'm Zen. It's written with the kanji 全'' for ''entirety. What is yours?" It was funny that the boy already understood the table of kanji at his age. "And, I'm a bit tired...." "Ah yes, I forgot in the midst of the confusion. The name's Muketsu." Muketsu chuckled slightly, and then looked at the boy in the eyes. "Are you implying..." Muketsu sighed, knowing full well what the response was going to be. Zen grinned, not uttering any words... yet. "Please, Muketsu-san?" "...Fine." Muketsu felt like a slave today, above anything else. Kneeling down slightly, he allowed the young boy to climb on his hands and wrap his arm around his neck while keeping his legs tucked around his waist. "I hate my life right now..." "People have never carried me like this.~" Zen exclaimed, unaware if telling about himself was the right choice. "Neh, Muketsu-san... how is this place like?" He felt quite curious, despite sensing the agony that hangs in the air. "Eh..." Muketsu pondered for a moment, still exhausted from previous events. "I dunno. The ambiance here can be somewhat stifling. But there's almost a sense of community here that I don't sense at other places. A sense of...acceptance, whether begrudging or not." Muketsu responded as they continued to the center of the city. "Acceptance, eh?" The boy questioned to himself out loud. He wondered what that meant... no one ever denied him where he lives. "Isn't that normal?" Zen could only ask, speaking with his own experience. "And what is 'community'?" He had trouble pronounce the word, failing a couple of times too. "Ah, sorry. You're still a kid I guess." Muketsu moved forward, noticing the areas that had been ridden with his own blood. "A community is a group of people living together...helping each other." Muketsu paused for a moment, "Stuff like that is pretty hard to find around these parts. Everyone's so busy in becoming stronger, after all..." "What's that smell?" With his apparently advanced senses, Zen could distinct it. He inched closer, what could appear to be nuzzling the older man. "Muketsu-san, why does that red stuff smell like you?" It was an odd... moment. He had forgotten about his question for a slight second, disturbed by the scent. "Ah... my home isn't like that, at all." "Oh, that stuff? Just a coincidence, we all have that in our bodies, you know?" Muketsu tried to divert the question entirely. "Oh? Then what's your home like, Zen?" Muketsu asked, curious if he could pinpoint the origins of the boy. "But why is it there, Muketsu-san?" Zen first persisted, but reluctantly sighed and merely rested his head on the man's shoulder. It was rare from him to give in. "My home?" He pondered a bit... "I don't know how to describe it. I am rarely allowed to head outside." "Don't you know, Zen? Accidents happen. It's a part of our lives." Muketsu diverted the topic again. As the young man placed his head on his shoulder, Muketsu felt like a pleasant weight had been placed on his shoulders. It was almost...comforting. "Well, do you like your home, then?" "I don't mind it..." He trailed off. Zen's eyes were focused on the expression from Muketsu. "I am adored. No one opposes me either." Finally, Zen closed his eyes the slightest... still able to watch the older man. "Once they notice my presence, that is." "Heh, you sound like a little emperor, don't you? Must be because there aren't many kids your age; or are there?" Muketsu inquired, suspicious as to the descriptions Zen gave him. "I have no answer for your question." Zen calmly answered Muketsu. "And what if I am, Muketsu-san?" He did not state that he was, nor that he is. The boy just gave a slight smile that reassured nothing. Category:Roleplays Category:Fanon Roleplay